A monster inside
by Gaara463
Summary: Zack had a monster inside of him, his emotions tried to help him. But they couldn't. But when he meets Riley, his monster started to fade. But it came back when he and Riley started to go out. Now, Zack doesn't want to hurt Riley. But with this monster, it seems impossible. Riley starts to help him out. Her emotions think Zack will go back to normal with Riley's help. Will he?
1. Chapter 1

Zack always was sorta sad, sad in his eyes. Yet sometimes he was happy. He never felt happy and more because of a side he had. This side he never told anyone about. He kept it to himself. Only his emotions knew what a hard time Zack was going through. Zack's sadness always took contorl, few times Zack's joy took over. He could hardly do well in school and it seemed pointless at basketball partice. Zack could never eat dinner, lunch was bad. Whenever he and his friends talked about the game that was coming up, something ruined one of his friends shirt or shorts. Going home was fine, it seemed the only thing normal. His parents were always working when he got home. His younger brother wanted to play and he said no. It was about 5:00 pm when his parents asked him a question he never thought they asked. It was for a new sibling.

"A-A new sibling?"

"Yes Zack. Alex what do you think?"

"YAY! I want a new sibling!"

"Alex, can I talk to you after dinner?"

"Sure big brother."

Zack knew that a new sibling would mean he would be extra careful around his family. He prayed that his emotions would tell him to say something to his parents. He didn't know that a fight was happing between his emtoions.

"No! Zack can't have a new sibling!"

"Fear, ralax. Guys, this could a chance for Zack to contorl his monster."

"How Joy? If you recall, Zack almost killed someone by talking to them. When they were crossing the road and it turned green!"

"Anger, listen. Zack could make his monster leave with the new baby."

"That wouldn't change anything Joy!"

"Disgust, Zack's better off with a new sibling then dealing with a monster."

"Sadness what do you think?"

"It doesn't matter. The monster will always be with Zack."

"We just need to keep monster from harming Zack."

"Right."

Zack and Alex went to bed right after dinner. Alex started on his homework, when he saw Zack on the computer. Zack knew he had homework, but it seemed pointless. Alex had tried to get Zack off of the computer, when their parents came and got them into bed, Zack went slowly to bed. Zack couldn't go to bed, so he wipped out his phone. He tried to be quiet, when his younger brother woke up crying. Zack comfornt his brother, and made him go back to sleep. After that, Zack went back on his phone. Nothing seemed right. He only hoped everything would be alright, since tomorrow was saturday. Slowly Zack fell asleep. Zack woke up to puching his pillow. He had a nose bleed. Again. This was the 6 time he had woken up with one. Looking around, Zack heard his brother call for him. It was 8:00 am. Zack got out of bed. He didn't care about getting dress.

"I wonder what's for breakfast."

"It could be damn fucking spinch from yestarday."

"Anger really? If it was spinch, I would Zack throw up from being disgusted!"

"Disgust, I know that Zack won't have spinch!"

"Fear, you can be sure!"

"Okay guys calm down. Zack needs to be happy today."

"Okay Joy, take over!"

Zack kept walking down the street after breakfast. It was quiet, and Zack had promised his friend that he would met him to do a little drums practice while he played the guitar. Not looking where he was going, Zack ran into his friend Rose. Rose said hi to him and then rushed off to her house. Zack didn't care. Why would he? Then Zack heard a voice in his head.

 **'WhY DoN't YoU KiLl ThEm?'**

 _'Shut up!'_

Zack walked a another few blocks before coming to his friends door. His friend, Nico, opened up and took Zack to his room. Nico noticed that Zack looked uneasy.

"You okay Z-man?"

"Yea Nico. Fine."

"Your not. What's up?"

"My parents asked me and my brother if we wanted a new sibling."

"What you say?"

"I couldn't answer yet."

"Oh well. You'll know soon. I would take it."

"Sure, you would."


	2. Chapter 2

Zack walked through the hallways of his school, he was feeling a little down. He wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into a girl. It wasn't Rose or Penda. It was someone new, someone he hadn't met before. The girl had brown hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow sweatshirt over a t-shirt and she was shorts since it was so hot out. Zack helped her up and the girl began to say sorry.

"It's okay miss."

"I never seen you before, who are you?"

"I'm Zack. Zack Richmen. You?"

"Riley Andersen."

"Cool name. What do you do after school?"

"I play hockey. You?"

"Basketball. There's a game coming up if you want to watch it."

"Sure. Let me know when okay?"

"Alright."

Zack and Riley talked for a bit more, when the bell rang. Both said good-bye and left for class. Zack sat beside his friends, Nico and Jackson, both were talking about the game. Nico had told Jackson about the 'new sibling thing' for Zack, Jackson knew something that only Zack told him about. The monster. Only Jackson and Zack knew about this, no one else. Then the teacher came in and started the lesson. When they got to a question about history, the teacher asked Zack for the answer. Zack wasn't paying attention.

"Zack, can you answer?"

"What? Oh, sure. It's-"

"Zack, there's someone here for you."

It was Zack's father, Jason, that the door. Zack got up and walked to him. His father pulled him out of the class, and said it would only be a minute or so. The teacher understood, Zack had asked his father what it was that was so imporant.

"Zack, you and Alex need to go to grandma's after school."

"What? why?"

"Your mother and I need to go to the docter's."

"I'm going to be a big brother agian, aren't I?"

"We're going to see."

"Alright. Can I see if one of my friends can come over oneday?"

"Sure. Now, go back to class. And can you tell Alex at lunch or break?"

"Yup."

Zack walked back into class to see them on another question. The teacher told him the answer, and that he didn't need to worry about the question they were on. In Zack's head was a mess. His emotions were going crazy, all because he had met Riley.

"A girl! He met a girl!"

"So? Fear this could be good!"

"How Joy!? Our Zack has a monster and now he met a girl!"

"Fear, he could try to control his monster when he's with Riley! And she did look pertty."

"Really? Rose is way cuter than her!"

"Disgust, he asked her if she wanted to go to the game."

"We don't even know when it is."

"Oh well."

Zack had about an hour before break, and gods know what Alex is doing with his friends. Besides, he was once like Alex. Full of life. After the bell rang, Zack went to find Alex. He found him with his friend Kia. Zack went to tease his younger brother about being friends with Kia. Alex was talking about soccer when he heard this brother.

"Alex, how's your girlfriend?"

"Zack she's isn't my girlfriend!"

"Yea, we're just friends."

"Heard that before. Anyway, Alex we need to go to grandma's after school."

"Why?"

"Mom and dad are going to the docter's."

"Alright Zack."

Zack left his brother, but not before saying have fun with your girlfriend. He left to find his own friends to find out about when the game is. He found his friends at the door way where their next class is.

"Guys, do you know when the game is?"

"Next week Friday."

"Okay thanks."

The bell rang after 5 mintues, next up is math. Which Zack isn't very good at. He was surpirsed that he got every question right on his test. His friends were shocked, no one else got every question right. Zack sat down with worry on his face, his monster was trying to get out. His breathing picked up and his eyes started turning dark-blood-red. He paryed that this wouldn't happen. But it was, why wasn't his emotions helping him with this? It looked like good luck on his side, the teacher told him that he could go for lunch early. But he had to answer a question.

"Zack, what's 30 x 60?"

"It's 1800."

"Correct. You may go."

Zack rushed out, he got his breath after running out the doors. He sat down waiting for the bell. Aftre awhile a shadow cover his face. Looking up, Zack saw Riley. Smiling, Zack told Riley that she could sit with him. Riley had asked him what he was doing out here.

"I got out of math early."

"Do you know when the game is?"

"Next week on Friday."

"That's good for me."

In Riley's head, her emotions were just looking in shocked at what Riley had just said. Joy with her mouth opened wide. Disgust holding her mouth, trying not to throw up. Fear, pancking. And Anger and Sadness just looking at the boy talking with Riley.

"So," Joy started,"What are we going to do?"

"Well, we can't say we can't go! Riley already said she would go!"

"Disgust is right! We can't!"

"Anger, what do you think?"

"If her hurts Riley, I'm going to make her kick his f*cking face!"

"Sadness?"

"I don't really know."

What would come of this? Could this really happen? And what would this monster do after the game's over? 


	3. Chapter 3

Zack kept on practicing on their grandmother's hop. Their father played basketball when he was young, Zack picked up the trait at 4 years of age. Alex was watching with their grandmother. They were allowed to call her Mama, since that was the first word they said to her and their mom. Zack just called her Ma or grandma, Alex called her grandmother or gran. But all in all the boys didn't care what their grandmother had for them after school. Alex was doing his homework for math, Zack had already finished hiss's homework, and their grandmother was just watching and helping the boys. Alex had one question left, when Zack saw something. It was their father coming to get them, he had a smile on his face. Zack knew something was going on and it was good, that meant his monster would come out whenever it felt like it.

"THIS CAN'T BE FUCKING GOOD!" Anger shouted.

"Anger calm down!" Fear tried to get Anger to calm down.

"No Fear, Anger's right." This time it was Sadness who said it.

"We can just think about the happy things that can come of this!" They just looked at Joy with 'why the fuck' faces.

"Joy, we can't do that! We don't even know what the news is!" Disgust remarked.

The fight went on for ages until the news came up. A baby. Zack and Alex were going to be big brothers. Zack glupped, why? Why now? Why not later? God, Zack was so sacred. Maybe School would get this off of his mind.

NEXT DAY

Zack kept his head low to the ground, not trying to talk to anyone. But he ended up bumping into Riley, he didn't want to talk to her but he did. They luaghed and talked some more, and when the bell rang they said bye. Zack wanted to go to the basketball court to play, he couldn't get his answer right when the teacher asked him a question. He wanted to die. But hiss's monster wasn't taking it. It came out. When the bell rang, everyone left, all expect Zack. Hiss's monster took something out of his backpack, it was a knife that Zack some how had, and went up to the teacher. Which had his back to the board. Carefully the monster made Zack lift up his arm, and aim the knife right at the perfect spot. The monster made Zack throw the knife and killed the teacher, once Zack was back to normal, he ran. His emotions went back to normal, Zack kept running until he reached his grandmother's. She wasn't home, he ran to his friend's house.

Zack couldn't speak nor think. His monster just made him kill someone. Why and how was he made with this monster. Zack walked the rest of the way to a lake. The same lake where he was told that he was going to be a big brother to Alex. Zack sat right by a rock, the lake was calm. He hated this monster. What was next? Killing his family? His unborn sibling? He couldn't stand this. He wanted to die. His emotion just felt bad and wanted to stop this monster. But they couldn't.

"Sadness...you should contorl." Fear told Sadness.

"Alright. Joy try to find something for Zack."

"Okay. What about getting in basketball?"

"That will be good."

"Anger how are you doing?"

"Not fucking good. I fucking hate this monster."

"We all do."

Zack kept his gaze on the water. Not caring if someone saw him. Then he got a call. It was...school. Could be about the death or something.

"Yea?"

'Zack Richmen where are you?'

"Why? Something happen?"

'A death...one of your teahers.'

"Oh...I..."

'I know. But...we need to know where you are.'

"I'm at a lake."

'Why? You can't leave school so early.'

"My family's going to see a lake and they wanted me to find one."

'...What about your brother, Alex Richmen?'

"I'll come get him."

'Good, we'll let him know.'

"Alright."

Zack sighed. They knew. And what's worst, they could find out it was him! He would need to leave before they knew. And he would need to leave fast. 


End file.
